Dribble Drabble
by baka deshi
Summary: A collection of drabble [100 word] fanfics. Some humorous, some dramatic, and some downright bizarre. Update! Kero-chan annoys people by being his usual playful self.
1. Discipline

**Discipline**

* * *

A cold nose pressed firmly against the back of his calf, pleading for goodies, and a faint rumble started deep in the young lion's throat---what passed for a whine among the feline set. 

"No, Cerberus!" Clow reprimanded, and waved him away from the dinner table. The lion glared at the party, then slunk off. 

"You have to be firm." He explained to his guests. "If you don't get them early, they'll walk all over you..." 

A loud roar, and the entire table tipped over as Cerberus pounced out of nowhere, snatching the ham. 

It was, Clow reflected, entirely too late for that one. 


	2. Haircut

**Haircut**

* * *

The scissors snipped merrily, sharp blades catching sunlight and glinting like small fish darting through the reeds. Touya's hands worked them deftly, weaving in and out with surgical precision. It had been far too long, and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed this. He could already imagine the wind whispering over his neck. 

He leaned back and sighed, grateful for the sunlight. Funny. He'd always assumed that his false-form would start resembling _him_ - he'd never dreamed it would be the other way around. 

The scissors flashed, and another long strand fluttered softly to the ground. 


	3. Fashion Sense

**Have you taken leave of your (fashion) senses!?**

* * *

It really wasn't fair, Eriol thought, that someone so delicate should kick so hard. Then again, she _was_ his creation. If she kicked hard, it was because he'd made her that way. 

"Ruby Moon…" 

"No!" Nakuru fumed. "Absolutely not!" She shoved the new uniform back at him angrily. It looked rather like Yue's, complete with tight leggings. 

"THIS," she proclaimed, "is a fashion _disaster_." 

"But—" 

"What, you want me to look like _him_ now? Is that it?" Her eyes narrowed. 

"No! I…oh, I give up!" he sighed. "You don't have to wear it. Just…would you please consider wearing _pants_ when you go flying?" 

"…oops." 


	4. That's not Punny

**That's not Punny.**

* * *

"Excuse me." the black cat said. "Are you the rabbit of the moon?" 

Yukito blinked. He wasn't used to talking animals. Then again, there were many things in his life that he wasn't used to. 

"…you could call me that." 

"Strange! You don't look like a magical girl. Are you sure you're 'Tsukino Usagi'?" 

"Tsukino—oh!" Yukito laughed. "You've got the wrong comic! You're looking for Sailor Moon." 

"Damn!" 

The cat bounded away looking frazzled. Yukito watched it go, not terribly sorry. He was busy enough without fighting crime as a Pretty Soldier. 

_Besides_, Yue added, _we'd look terrible in a fuku._

* * *

(Actually, I think Yue-to would look great in a skirt. ^_~ And just in case you didn't catch that, 'tsukino usagi' sounds like "rabbit of the moon" -- it's supposed to.) 


	5. Far Too Wrong

**Far Too Wrong Theatre Presents...**

* * *

"Oof." Kero groaned. 

"I concur." Spinel Sun puffed, rolling onto his side. "I was not aware this was so tiring." 

"I blame Yue." Kero agreed. "He makes it look easy." 

"How does he manage it, anyways? That's what I'd like to know." 

"Practice." 

"I can't imagine why you'd bother." 

A short silence, as both parties tried to catch their breath. 

"Saaay…wanna try again?" 

"No way in hell." Suppi whimpered. "My jaw is still sore." 

"Aw, c'mon! We almost made it—" 

He was interrupted by an angry screech from the kitchen. 

"KERO! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YUKITO'S LUNCH?!" 

They groaned again. 


	6. Heat

**Heat**

* * *

It is far too warm out, he thinks, and the sun seems determined to get in his face. Fierce daggers of sunlight—and smoke, smoke from the neighbor's grill. He coughs and makes a frustrated face, wondering why the world has skipped spring and gone directly to summer. 

He is _also_ hot because Yukito's arms are twined around his, keeping him from escaping into the shade. His neck is moist and sticky where Yukito's thick hair covers it, holding the sweat in. 

It is far too warm out, he thinks, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	7. Happy Birthday, Sakura

**Birthday Surprise**

* * *

He'd always known she loved teddy bears. She had hundreds of the things: big fuzzy ones to sleep with, small curly-haired ones that squeaked when you cuddled them. She'd even kept the one he'd given her for her first birthday—ratty and cheap as it was. 

And now Daidouji was throwing her a party, and of _course_ bears were the theme. Trust Tomoyo to make things difficult. He was broke as hell right now… 

…so there was only _one_ thing he could do for his sister. 

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." Touya grumbled to himself, and pulled on his Balloon Bear outfit. 


	8. Far Too Wrong, part deux

**A Learning Experience**

* * *

"Master…!" Yue cried. 

"It's _Clow_, Yue." The sorcerer reminded. "Clow." 

"I'm sorry, master!" Yue persisted, looking distressed. "It's just that this is rather uncomfortable and I'm not sure I can deal with you being in me and me being…" 

"Shh…" He murmured, reaching out to comfort his confused, shivering creation. "This is new to me too." 

"But I...master..." Yue swallowed hard. 

"We're not going to get _stuck_ like this, are we?" 

"...I don't know." Clow admitted, pacing the floor. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and think. Unfortunately, his new wings made that impossible. 

This "Change" card definitely needed some work. 

* * *

It's always funny when magic backfires. 


	9. Kerochan's True Love

**Kero-chan's True Love**   


* * *

He stared into her chocolate-colored eyes longingly, savoring the scent of her. She was beauty, she was desire...she was everything he had hoped for. 

She was Perfection. 

"Darling!" he cried, overcome with emotion. "How do I love thee?! Let me count the ways! Your paws, so delicate; your ears, how sublime! How I would love to nibble on those delicate ears, and run my paws across your-" 

"Kero-chan!" Sakura interrupted, peering into his drawer. Her jaw flapped, babbling. 

"You-that-but that's my chocolate _Easter bunny_ you're talking to!!!" 

"Yeah." He agreed, and bit off a chunk of shoulder. "So?" 

* * *


	10. Design Flaws, Part 1

**Design Flaws (Part 1)**

"Come, look!" He gestured, clearly excited. His newest creation gleamed brightly in the dark of his study, burnished gold against the muted earth tones of the room. 

His mother did not look amused. 

"What on earth are you fooling with _this_ time?" she sighed. "Honestly, how very silly." 

Golden eyes widened in offense, and before Clow could stop him the beast had sprung forward, ready to breathe fire. 

...then tipped forward and fell, unable to balance the weight of its three heads. 

"Cerberus!" He cried, concerned for his Sun Guardian. 

"I warned you, didn't I?" Mother sniffed. "Three-headed dogs are _completely_ impractical." 


	11. Design Flaws, Part 2

**Design Flaws, Part 2**

"He's beautiful, isn't he." 

The words were an understatement, and completely unnecessary. His relatives had been dazzled from the moment they walked in the door. 

"Show them your wings, Yue." He couldn't resist showing off, just a little. "I found a way to embue moonlight into them." He began. "They glow very slightly, and-" 

"Chfff." 

A low sneeze interrupted him, the slight sound a cat would make. He turned around, and Yue was looking just as surprised as he was. 

He cleared his throat and went on. "As I was saying-" 

"Chff. Chff! Chff!" 

For a moment, no one spoke. Then his father lay a hand on his shoulder. 

"I think," Father said gently, "he's allergic to feathers."   
  


* * *

Slightly over, but see if I care ^_~ I liked the idea. 


	12. Design Flaws, Part 3

** Design Flaws (Part Three)**

Eyes, reading over his shoulder. 

Warm breath, tickling his neck. 

Clow couldn't take it anymore. 

"Yue, would you _please_ stop hovering?" He complained, slamming his book shut. "It's getting annoying." 

"But-" 

"Please? For your poor master's sanity?" 

"...as you wish." 

Slowly, Yue released the wild magic that held him aloft and descended to the ground. He bowed slightly and turned to walk away. 

"Wait, watch out for-" 

There was a predictable yelp, then a thump, and Clow buried his face in his hands. 

He was never creating anything with eight-foot long hair _ever_ again. 


	13. Modern Conveniences

A/N: Written for today's 15 minute challenge fic. Keyword: disaster   
  
  
**Modern Conveniences**

"This," Cerberus groaned, "is an absolute _disaster_." 

"Well, not technically..." Yue replied slowly. "It's certainly a _mess_, but I'm sure we can clean things before--" 

"Dammit, Yue! Don't you see?!" The Sun Guardian interrupted. He was almost beside himself with frustration. "This isn't just a 'mess', it's a-a--it's a grievous waste of dessert!" 

"I know, I know." Yue muttered, scouring the recipe. "I just wish I knew what went wrong! "Pour in tin, heat in oven"...we did that! So why on earth..." 

He scowled at the smoldering microwave and punched it angrily. 

"So much for 'modern conveniences', I guess." 


	14. The Dangers of Video Gaming

A/N: This is a longer drabble here (~200 words), because I just couldn't find any decent way to shorten it. I still think it's cute. >  
  
**The Dangers of Video Games**

* * *

It was a strange sight that Kinomoto Fujitaka came home to that night, though odd sights were becoming decidedly common in their increasingly magical household. His daughter greeted him at the door as usual, but for some reason she was carrying a large fire extinguisher. Tomoyo was behind her, camera in hand, and _she_ was wearing oven mitts. 

"Hello girls!" he smiled. "Is something wrong?" 

They looked at each other. 

"Well..." Sakura began. "You know how Kero-chan likes video games...?" 

"Very much so." Tomoyo added needlessly. 

"Yes?" 

Sakura twittered nervously. "Well, you see..." 

A burst of fire shot down the hallway, melting small patches of carpet. 

"...somebody beat his high score at Tetris." Sakura winced. 

"Damn it!" A rough voice roared. "When I find out what CHEATER did this, I'm gonna bite his head off and-" 

"Kero-chan!!!" Sakura looked absolutely shocked. 

"Won't you please excuse us?" Tomoyo bowed, and dragged her friend back down the hall.

Fujitaka merely smiled and watched them go, flexing his wrists ever so slightly.

_Still got it!_ He thought to himself, and slunk into the den to spend some more time with the Famicon. 


	15. Kerochan Annoys People, Part 1

**Kero-chan Annoys People (Part 1)**

"Cerberus, stop that!" 

"Cerberus, stop that!" 

"Quit copying me!" 

"Quit copying me!" 

Yue stomped his foot in exasperation and stormed toward their master. 

"Clow, make him _stop_!" Yue complained, gesturing to his companion. 

"Clow, make him stop!" Cerberus mimicked happily. 

"He's only doing it to get a rise out of you, Yue." The sorcerer explained patiently. "He'll get tired eventually. After all, he can't keep it up forever..." 

_Another_ Cerberus appeared and began mimicking Clow, matching his speech almost perfectly. Clow blinked. 

"See?!" Yue whimpered. 

"See?" Both lions wheedled. 

Clow resisted the urge to whimper himself. Dammit, he'd _known_ the "Twin" card was a bad idea... 


End file.
